Dog Eat Dog
OPENING SPIEL: Brooke Burns: “''Hello, and welcome to Dog Eat Dog. Any of our contestants could leave the studio tonight with $25,000. But to do so, they must exploit everything they know about their opponents. To give our players the chance to size each other up, we sent them away to a training camp where we tested their physical, mental and social skills. Think of it as getting to know your enemies...or at least what they chosen to reveal!”'' A short-lived stunt and dare show where people perform zany stunts to avoid being sent to "The Dog Pound" and trying to win $25,000. Gameplay Before the show, six players spent a day together in a training camp. On the show, the six players will be shown a challenge. After Brooke explained how a challenge works, the players will vote for the one who is most likely to fail. The player with the most votes must face that challenge. If he/she fails, that player is sent to the "Dog Pound". If he/she succeeds, someone who voted for him/her gets sent to the Dog Pound in his/her place. If there was a tie for most votes, then it was broken by the player who was randomly selected before the show in round one, and by the player who was last sent to the Dog Pound in each round thereafter. The game is played in this manner until there are only two players remaining, who will go against each other head-to-head on the fifth challenge. The player who won that challenge becomes that night's "Top Dog"; the other is sent to the Dog Pound. In the final challenge, the five players in the Dog Pound must answer enough questions correctly to stop the Top Dog from winning the $25,000 and split it among themselves. A category is shown on a screen, and the Top Dog must pick the member of the Dog Pound who is most likely to get a question wrong in that category. If a member of the Dog Pound gets a question right, the Dog Pound scores one point. If that member got a question wrong, the Top Dog scores one point. Once a member of the Dog Pound is picked, he/she cannot be picked again. The first side to score three points wins the money. If the money is won by the Dog Pound, it is split evenly, with each member receiving $5,000. Interactive Game GSN had their own online interactive game based on the show at some point. I21_A.jpg I21_C (1).jpg I21_D.jpg Press Photo DogEatDog-BrookeBurns.jpg International Versions The following are a list of countries that have aired their versions of Dog Eat Dog: Australia Dubai Germany Poland Singapore Sweden United Kingdom (country that originated the program) Catchphrases "Here's how the game works: in each round I will show you a challenge. Then you guys vote for the person who is most likely to fail; whoever gets the most votes has to face that challenge. If you fail, you're off to the dog pound and you just kissed away your shot at 25 grand. However, if you succeed, it's time for revenge because you can send anyone who voted for you to the dog pound in your place!" - Brooke Burns "It's time to choose the loser." - Brooke Burns "In the event of a tie here on Dog Eat Dog, the deciding vote will be cast to the person who was last sent to the Dog Pound." - Brooke Burns "Remember, after you pick somebody from the dog pound, you cannot pick them again." - Brooke Burns (during “Final Trivia”) Tagline "Thanks so much for playing Dog Eat Dog!"- Brooke Burns Trivia Several episodes not shown on NBC were later aired on Game Show Network. Inventor Based on the British show of the same name. Links Rules for Dog Eat Dog Josh Rebich's Dog Eat Dog Rule Sheet Official website of the show (via Internet Archives) Category:Stunts & Dares Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Foreign Formats Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2002 premieres Category:2003 endings